wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Why Must I Bleed?
" Upon this acursed planet God spawned us, But why? To what purpose do we suffer, to what end? Is all but a cruel joke, to see us struggle and laugh as we search for reason, as our lives are extinguished? If that is why then we refuse. we refuse to be another page in history's book, to be forgotten to the ages. If our legacy is to be a part of this history, then I will carve it into history, We will not be forsaken like those whom preceded us. While we rot in the earth, we shall not be forgotten." A harvest moon shines it's light across the horizon as I watch the kingdom bustle in the night shroud. I can see my dragons flourish in the streets as I watch, perched on the cold stone of my tower. They live, they truly live yet I can't overcome that horrible feeling in my chest. Why do we do this? What is life but the precursor to death? I cannot comprehend this hopelessness. My musings are ended by a bright light emitting from the amulet engraved into my helmet. It is a call for my to meet the other six members of the Council of the Blessed. I spread my wingspan and fly towards the mountain where we imprisoned The Dark Ones, all those years ago. Still I am denied understanding of purpose, my purpose. As I descend towards the mountain, I am alerted to the presence of the other Blessed Sages by six glowing lights, carving a hole in the night's veil. Upon seeing me, one of them come to greet me. "Umun! Welcome back my friend! Have the years been kind to you?" I find myself face-to-face with one of my allies in the war against the dark all those years back. Astorios, known by her people as "She Whom Shields The Meek". He was covered in ornate armor over golden robes, and she has the massive silver shield she has become known for on her arm. Et'clypeum was what she called it. "I am fine Astorios, thank you" As I make my way towards the other Sages, I feel a ominous presence haunting the air; a evil presence. It should be impossible, those who were wreathed by the shadows were dead. Not dead, ''Gniunum had told me, ''Defeated. I am before the stone but to my horror I can see shadows writhing at the base of the great rock. " Umun! Welcome brother, you are known throughout the lands for your spiritual knowledge. We hope that you can assist us with this problem." "I'll do what I can brothers" I say as I move forward and place my talons on the stone. The moment my hand touched the stone something happened. The shadows coursed through the stone and grasped at my talons and then surged up my arm. As I tried to wrench away my arm the shadows suddenly pulled, preventing me from releasing my hold on the stone. I could see the other sages trying to free me but they could not. As the shadows traveled up my neck and to my head something changed. I screamed in pain as the darkness engulfed half my skull. Suddenly I could feel emotions. Hate, Anger, Spite, Dread and Despair took my mind. Before I could even tell the others to run, everything around me turned to stone, including the Sages. As the shadows consumed me I yelled to Astorios, who stood frozen with shock to the back. "Run, warn the kingdoms!" Astorios, understanding the situation, turned and took off, leaving me writhing in agony on the floor. As darkness flooded half my mind a voice echoed in my head. We are one now, what symphonies of chaos we shall play. Discontinued project Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions